


This Can't Happen

by honestlyandtruthfully



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Veronica Lodge, Protective Archie Andrews, Rating May Change, Surprises, Weddings, annoying girlfriend, betty isn't blind, pining archie andrews, trying not to spoil stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyandtruthfully/pseuds/honestlyandtruthfully
Summary: Can she do it? This can't happen. Why won't she let herself fall in love? When Archie comes along Veronica doesn't know where she stands anymore or what's wrong with her.She takes his breath away. Leaves him physically suffocating. He wants more and more; for her to stop keeping him at arms length. Archie's already falling for her and hates himself for it because she doesn't feel the same way.Future fic where Veronica and Archie meet a bit before Bughead's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had. This is fluffy at the start but changes a good bit

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You walked in,_

_Just like smoke._

_With a little come on, come on, come on,_

_In your walk._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 She's happy for Betty. She really is. She can't wait to see her bestie of nine years walk the aisle. (Just saying that out loud makes her feel old) It's just that undeniable ache in her heart that's preventing her from fully being happy for her.

 Veronica hasn't been in a devoted rerelationship in, well, ever. She has always been cautious of letting anybody in. She's had plenty of one night stands and that shit, for God's sake, she's 26. None of them had any feelings involved. No strings attached, ever.

 Betty and Veronica met in their Sophomore year in Riverdale High. They sometimes joke about their instant friendship by calling it a magical, whirlwind, fairytale romance. Ever since they met in Pop's on that last day of summer going into Sophomore year, they had been inseparable.

 So it only seemed fitting that she would be the maid of honour. After her, Betty and Jughead had finished college at NYU, Betty moved out of Veronica's fancy state-of-the-art apartment into Jughead's much less luxurious one which left Veronica all alone in her three bedroom apartment she had bought with her own money from her job as a lawyer and with a spot of help from her distant mother.

 Soon, she decided to put up one of the rooms for rent, figuring some extra cash couldn't hurt. Veronica now had found herself a new friend in the form of a 26 year-old, called Kevin who she hit it off with straight away. He was gay and easy to be around unlike most of her other male friends.

 Kevin is the  _'everyone's best friend'_ kind of guy. He loves gossip and new people so she knew Betty, Kevin and her would become close.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  _ **3 months ago**_

_**"** And I was telling him to stop but he was too drunk to listen!" Kevin is recalling his night out clubbing yesterday to Veronica. "So, I just let his friends take care of him." he shrugs carelessly. Soon, he bursts into laughter._

_Veronica watches his face closely, scanning for any signs of hurt, resentment or general sadness because she knows Kevin is a bit sensitive when it comes to this. Her search comes up clean up though and it's obvious he didn't take last night seriously which makes Veronica relax._

_Then, a blur of blonde hair, pastel clothes and tears busts through the door of Veronica's apartment. Betty Cooper, looking like an emotional wreck. She starts stuttering words out through tears._

_"Oh my God Betty! Calm down!" Veronica says planting two firm hands on Betty's shoulders to keep her on the spot. "What is it?"_

_"Jug asked me to marry him!" Betty squeals excitedly._

_"OMG! The weirdo finally came to his senses!" Kevin exclaims almost as giddy as Betty._

_"We're so happy for you! You did say yes right?" Veronica asks._

_"Of course!"_

_Veronica pulls them all into a hug. They then sit down on the couch Kevin and Veronica were gossiping on previously._

_Listening only half-heartedly to Betty's whimsical story Veronica soon become engrossed in her thoughts._

_Suddenly she hears Betty's sweet voice and snaps back to reality._

_"Sorry. I was just daydreaming about how beautiful your kids will be!" she says  plastering on a fake smile resulting in Kevin giving her a knowing smile. Betty was too absorbed in the moment that she didn't notice._

_"Well," says Betty, serious now. She takes a hold of Veronica's perfectly manicured hands. "Would you like to be my maid of honour?"_

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Veronica shrieks happily, tackling Betty into a bear hug and making her fall back on the couch even more._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Veronica's alarm clock beeps and she reaches out obnoxiously to stop it, knocking it off her mahogany nightstand. Coming out of the comfort of her silk sheets, she fumbles around for the alarm clock, successfully finding it and turning it off. Still sleepy, she trips over her own feet, falling face flat on the ground. Being in a lazy haze, Veronica takes a minute breathing in the soft cream carpet.

 It's two weeks until the wedding and Veronica is dying. Since she's a growing lawyer, her job consumes a lot of her time. She has spent every spare minute of her time with Betty. Helping her plan every single detail of the wedding.

 When she looks in the mirror she cringes. Her olive skin has turned something more close to grey from sleep deprivation. The purple bags under her eyes accentuated since last week when preparations began. Her unruly, raven hair is bedhead.

  _I miss my sleep,_ she thinks. A buzz of excitement rushes through her when she remembers that today she's having brunch with the bridesmaids; Cheryl, Betty's redhead devil of a cousin but, underneath her tough exterior there's a sweet, damaged girl. The other bridesmaid is Polly, Betty's dead ringer of a sister. She doesn't know much about her except, that she has twins from a teenage pregnancy with Cheryl's murdered brother brother, Jason.  _Accidental incest._

 They're also going to be meeting the best man today. Veronica's heard nothing about him except that he's an old childhood friend that left Riverdale at the end of Freshman year. The year right before Veronica's arrival.

 Coming through her locks gently, she's  entranced by her thoughts. How lucky Betty is to have found love. What the best man looks like. How Polly is feeling. Her thoughts are cut short by gentle knock on the door.

 "Hey." ays a tired looking Betty who peeps her head through the door. She had moved in with Veronica in the week's coming up to the wedding because, frankly, she needed the space. Betty had also transformed from an early bird to a person who valued they sleep due to stressful and sleepless nights.

 "Hey." replies Veronica. She takes the curling wand out of her impressive vanity. The lights around the mirror, now on and illuminating her skin. "How's it going with the florist?"

"Bad," Betty groans, running a hand through her blonde locks. "She said those roses I wanted for the Serpents' table are in short stock. My bouquet came through wrong as well too!"

 "You know what I think?" Veronica says with a mischievous smile on her face. "I think, we should ditch today and go to the spa!" she says, winking at Betty who is already rolling her eyes at the suggestion.

 "I wish. Open the curtains would you?" She said, opening said mauve curtains. The late morning light floods in and Veronica finds herself hissing. They both double up in copious laughter. Betty leaves closing the door behind her leaving Veronica to herself.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Archie! Wake up, dude!" Shouts a frustrated Jughead to a now awake but sleepy, Archie.

 "Dude, why am I wet?" groans the redhead, lounged on the sofa.  _His jeans were still dry, thank god._ The pillow beneath his head was soaked and so was his bare chest. He shakes his head. The hair above his eyebrows shaking, disposing of the droplets water on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up and we're late," shrugs Jughead. " I dumped a glass of water on you."

 Archie gets up off wet couch he has spent the last three nights on and follows Jughead into the minuscule white kitchen. "We're late? To what?"

 "Oh shit. I forgot to tell you. Today we're meeting up with the bridesmaids and maid of honour," he says agitatedly. " maybe go have a shower, because you read! Then, you'll get food," Jughead says, starting on breakfast. Just starts Archie is walking away, jughead shouts: "Oh, and wear something nice. Veronica, the maid of honour, is very big on first impressions."

 " Veronica, huh?" He says, wondering what this girl is like. "Isn't Betty he staying at her house?"

 "Yeah," Jughead mumbles, clearly busy. "Now go!" says Jughead, throwing a cloth at Archie, shooting him away.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 "So are we going to meet them there?" Veronica asks Betty and Kevin who are busy eating their pancakes Betty had made earlier.

 "Yes, but we need to pick Cheryl up. Polly and the twins will come on their own. Juniper can't wait to see the flower girl dress, which I have no idea if it's ready or not." Betty sighs, bowing over her plate. Kevin comforts her by rubbing her back.

 "Where are we going again?" Veronica yawns. "Will I get a nap after? I don't think that I'll last long with my lack of sleep and stilettos combined. Wait isn't Tony coming?"

 "We're eating at that Diner we came across on our first day in New York!" Betty says enthusiastically. "And no, today is a full day so you better take some other shoes with you. Also Tony isn't coming, she has something on." Kevin nods in agreement.

 Veronica groans and runs to get a pair of her more fashionable sneakers. She chooses a pair of red Adidas Gazelles, re-applies her plum lipstick and rushes out of the apartment to catch up with Betty and Kevin.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 Archie had chosen an outfit his stylist had put together for him at an album signing of his. He's wearing a white T-shirt, a black and gold bomber jacket, black jeans, a pair of black and white Nike Court's and a yellow scarf. He liked it at first but now it feels too much like one in any millennial straight guy would wear.

 They're sitting in a booth that reminds him of Pop's in Riverdale, his home town, the place he left at the end of Freshman year to live with his mother in Chicago. The neon pink, blues and yellows all reminding him of simpler times including burgers, milkshakes and his best friends; Betty and Jughead, who are now getting married. His heart swells at the thought. 

 The place is called Baby Bo's Diner which is way worse and way more ridiculous. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw the name.

 Jughead is sitting across from him, sipping on a strawberry milkshake when a familiar jingle of a bell causes him to turn around. Betty walks in followed by her sister Polly, Cheryl, two kids he presumes are Juniper and Dagwood, and a girl donning a black cape, looking like a movie star.

 To be distracted by her is an understatement. He is captivated by her. He is in awe of her. The hood of her black cape is pushed back in one swift motion, letting loose a head of mid length, raven, wavy hair. The cape doesn't swamp her figure like it would on many other people. It in fact brings attention to it. She has a tempting plum lipstick on, a different choice for sure. Archie's daze is disturbed when Jughead kicks him under the table.  _Shit, he was staring._ He looks at Veronica who is now walking over hand in hand with the kids and see her smile at him.

 His cheeks heat up furiously. Jughead gets up to greet them and Archie follows suit.

 Betty gives Jughead a peck on the lips and mutters something about missing him before before she runs into Archie's arms. They hadn't seen each other since December thanks to Archie's budding career and his fake girlfriend, Ash, who is a fellow musician. If he thought he was nostalgic before, he was lying. This, is nostalgia, hitting him like a wave. Being in his best friends arms, smelling the trace of vanilla in her hair and her floral perfume is the definition of what nostalgia should be.

 He pulls away, meeting Betty's grin with his own.

 "Hey you." Betty says, poking the muscles in his arm.

 She moves to the side, letting Jughead and Archie greet the girls and the kids. Cheryl hugs Archie, muttering a snide comment about his hair. Cheryl Blossom. A ray of sunshine. She flips her red hair and sighs, taking a seat in the booth next to the windows.

 Next comes Polly, who he never really got to know. She hugs him good-naturedly and introduces the twins as Juniper and Dagwood. Juniper, a blonde 8 year-old with wide green eyes and tiny pigtails, confidently shakes Archie's hand, making strong eye contact which kinda creeps him out. Dagwood, another replica of Betty and her family but with brown eyes, walks up to Archie shyly. He shuffles uncomfortably on the spot. This causes Juniper to shove him adding: "Shake his hand, you dummy!" Polly hushes her and tells her to be nice. This makes Archie giggle. She acts a lot like Cheryl. Snappy, bold and fiery. He does and proceeds to running around with his sister. Polly tries to stop them but they're hopeless so she takes the seat next to Betty and Jughead.

 Last but not least, comes Veronica. She walks with an air of confidence. Her raven hair bounces off her shoulders. Her features delicate but sharp. She's wearing a tight simple, tight dress that hugs her curves only to be hidden by that majestic navy cape. Her olive skin is perfect and unblemished.

 She walks forward, a shy smile on her purple lips. Her similarly coloured heels clanging against the tiled floor.

 "Veronica Lodge," she says, outstretching a dainty hand. "Nice jacket." she notes.

 "Archie Andrews," he replies. "Oh... and um... thanks." he replies whilst getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. She takes the seat next to Cheryl and Archie sits next to her, careful not to swamp her in the small booth.

 Cheryl, Veronica, Polly and Betty start talking about the seating arrangements. If Mrs. Smith should be sitting beside F.P. Jones, or where Toni, (Cheryl's girlfriend) should sit. Archie mostly zones out, occasionally catching a glimpse of Veronica. He sees a pair of very expensive looking earrings adorning her ears and realises she must be quite rich.

 Then the question of where Archie would be sitting comes up. He tries to say he doesn't mind but they ignore him. Jughead gives him a hopeless look and takes a large slip from his milkshake. This earns him looks from Betty.

 Finally, they decide on somewhere and hand him the laptop for approval. There's a few circles which he presumes are tables and squares around them which he thinks are seats. He spots his name. To his right is  Cheryl and to his left as Veronica. He has to admit, he was hoping he would end up beside her. He looks for a boyfriend or something but finds Juniper. A mixture of feelings runs through him. He's not sure if he should care or not. After all, he does have a girlfriend, but only on paper. His manager said it would be great for publicity.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  _"Think about it, two up-and-coming stars in love!" Roberto said waving his arms frantically in the air, walking backwards to face Archie._

_"For how long did you say would last?" He asks, knowing that he is losing his freedom, bit by bit._

_"6 months." Roberto says._

_Archie lets out a sigh. Roberto realises he's not going to win so easily_ _._

_"She's pretty!" Roberto says, grasping at straws. He shows Archie a picture of Ash. He must admit, she's pretty. Tall, brunette, tanned, a perfect image of an Instagram girl. But, she's not his type or a girl he can see a future with._

_"How long did you say it would last?" Archie asks at seeing Roberto's despair. Man, he's way too sympathetic._

_"6 months only. I promise!" he fires back quickly._

_"Fine." groans Archie._

_"Great. I'll tell her manager and set up a meeting ASAP."_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 The contract only had 4 weeks left and they had gotten on amicably so far. Archie wasn't sure it was just business anymore though. Ash often talked about extending the contract saying that:  _It was doing miracles for their fame._ Archie truly found this sickening that someone could be so fake but he went along with it and tried to avoid the topic as much as possible. Avoiding the topic didn't seem like an option anymore though as the end was nearing, so Archie was glad that most of his time was taken up by the wedding.

 Archie nods and passes the laptop back to Betty.

 "Ash isn't coming right?" asks Betty.  _She had to bring Ash_ _up._

 "Ash?" asks Veronica, her dark chocolate eyes staring at Archie.

 "My girlfriend," he replies. He could swear he sees her swallow but decides to take no notice. "She has a few gigs that weekend."

 Betty breathes a sigh of relief. She never liked Ash. ' _Too superficial_ ' she would say, and to be honest, Archie thinks so too.

 "Does she have a band or something?" Veronica asks seriously, sporting a calculating look.

 "Something like that. Her and I are solo singers."

 "Mhm. Did you know Josie in Riverdale?" Veronica asks to which Archie nods. "I got her on Andy Cohen's Watch What Happens Live and since then she and her band have gone viral."

 "Woah, that's incredible. I remember Josie always wanting to become famous." Archie said, getting excited.

 "Yeah, she'll be singing at the wedding with her band. You should sing too, right Betty?" Veronica asks Betty who had zoned out and started a new conversation with Polly and Cheryl. Archie tries to stop her but she ignores him, again.

 "Sorry, what?" Betty asks.

 "Oh, I said Archie should play your wedding!"

 Betty thinks for a second. "Sure! That would be great but I need to talk to Josie. Arch, you ok with that?"

 "Sure. I mean, yeah. Thanks guys." Archie says.

 That's when Veronica moves to get something from her handbag and her knew brushes against his. This makes Archie blush so hard that his face is the colour of his hair.

 He hopes nobody notices.

 Everyone makes small talk over burgers, fries and milkshakes and soon it's time to go.

 "Do you have anywhere to be today after this?" Veronica asks. "I obviously want to get to know you. I want to know who my best friends spent most of the first half of their life with," says Veronica, a soft smile adorning her face. They're walking down steps of the diner, breathing in the snippy Mid-Spring air.

 "Nope." Archie replies with a wide grin.

 "Good."

 Betty is walking to her car in the parking lot and she spots them walking together. She shoots Veronica a warning look but doesn't intervene. 

 Veronica hooks her right arm into the nook of Archie's elbow. It fits perfectly, like a jigsaw. This makes Archie giddy and a feeling of warmth runs through him.

 The wind is blowing just right, pushing Veronica's hair everywhere. He thought it wasn't possible for her to get any prettier, but when she got annoyed at her hair, she tied it up hastily framing her face perfectly.

 "Oh! Thank God, a bench! Let's sit down!" she says dragging Archie by his hand behind her. "I need to change my shoes. What we're going to do next isn't really suitable for these shoes." she says rooting in her handbag karma retrieving a pair of red sneakers.

 Archie snorts.

 "Didn't take you for the Adidas girl. I figured you'd bring some equally fancy flats or something." he says.

 "See that's why we need to get to know each other better because I, in fact am a sucker for sneakers."

 " I see." he nods. He looks down at her, if the size difference was big before it is much bigger now. She came halfway up his neck but now she comes barely up to his collarbone. Even though she's so much smaller than him, she leaves a massive impression on him.

 "So where are we going?" He asks because she's walking like she's dead set on going somewhere.

 "Have you ever gone bowling?" 

 "Love it, I used to go with my mum and dad before they divorced and I left to go to Chicago," he says. Suddenly Veronica's face darkens and she begins to look sad. " No, don't worry, I'm over it." 

 " I... I know what it's like," she says in a much more quiet tone. "My parents are... When I left New York City, my dad was after being arrested for fraud and embezzlement and we um... came to Riverdale. A couple of months later, he got out, and he started stirring up chaos. Jughead, Betty and I managed to take him down. Soon, my mother divorced him and fled town. I had to stay with Betty's family," she says. A single tear rolls down the middle of her cheek. She wipes it away quickly and it's gone before Archie can rub it off.

 "It's funny because I shouldn't feel sorry, right?" she continues.

 "Of course you should. He's your father, Veronica."

 "I guess. But he's also a bad person right?" she stops suddenly and turns on her heel. "Am I a bad person, because that's all I can think about." She grabs Archie arm, pressing her fingertips into Archie's forearm so tightly leaving him with the impression that he will have a bruise there later. 

 Her eyes are watering and clouded, on the borderline of going mad. There's an instability in her eyes that worries him.

 "Veronica, listen. One thing I know, is that you are not a bad person and I only met you a couple of hours ago." He grabs her hands in his, as if trying to stabilize her, like she'll turn to dust or run away. " you knew your father was doing bad things, right? So, you made the best decision you know you could make." Squeezing her hands, he urgently her to look into his eyes.

 Suddenly, it's just the two of them. There is no New York background noise, no other people, no girlfriends, no weddings. It's just the two of them.

 He continues to hold her hand so tightly it's painful, but she doesn't care. She needed this. This patience, stability, warmth. Someone to listen.

 "Thank you Arch."

 "Anytime, Ronnie." he says. "So, bowling?" he says with a laugh, grinning widely.

 "Sure." 

 "Lead the way." he says and throws an arm around her shoulders.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 "I've never played before!" she exclaims in frustration.

 Archie is draped over the bench, laughing hysterically. She had hit exactly zero pins three times in a row. Archie and ask to put the sides up thinking she could score but threw it into the gutter, again.

 She throws an empty water bottle at him.

 "Hey! Hey! No need to become violent!" He says. His cheeks are still flushed red from laughing. He walks over to a metal contraption and brings it over with ease. Veronica couldn't help but notice his muscles flex under his t-shirt.

 "Here, this will definitely help," he gestures to the metal thing. It looked like a slide. "See, I line it up with those dots and move it to the side if I want. Then I put a ball at the top here and," he says retrieving a ball from the rack. "Come here." He says to annoyed Veronica.

 She complies hesitantly and walks behind the metal slide. Archie appears right behind her. His head is perched over her shoulder. She can feel his breath running down her neck. In that moment, she can feel her heart flutter. He guides her hands to the ball and pushes it strongly.

 The ball goes in a straight line and knocks all the pins down. He takes a step backwards to give Veronica some space to celebrate.

 "Yes!" she says joyously, a sparkle present in her eyes. He honestly wishes he could see that more often. She turns around to face him.

 There's about 5 inches between them but Veronica knows she wants close that gap. Archie does too.

 "You're welcome." Archie murmurs in a sultry voice. Her body tingles.

 "In-credible" she laughs, shoving him in the chest.

 "Angry doesn't suit you," he says, provoking a grumble from her. "Ok, sorry, everything suits you." a sheepish smile forming on his lips.

 "Thank you." flipping her hair while she's at it.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 "You hungry?" Veronica asks, the mid spring breeze blowing against her cheeks turning them blush pink, her cape fluttering in the wind behind her. It's 5 o'clock and the air is getting a bit colder. They had been walking around Central Park for a while.

 "Yeah, I could eat," Archie says. "Walking in Central Park is tiring." 

 "Great. I know a place that makes the greatest pancakes right around the corner."

"Awesome." 

 As they walk through the nature, Veronica takes in Archie. His chiseled jaw, bushy eyebrows, messy red hair, straight nose, gentle hazel eyes, broad shoulders, stocky frame. She feels the butterflies rising up in her stomach. She generally wouldn't go for a type of boy like Archie but there's something different about him.

  _Stop it,_ she tells herself.  _He has a girlfriend. He doesn't feel the same way. And anyways, what could he be? Another one-night stand or bad decision? No._ She shakes her head trying to change the subject of her thoughts.

 "You cold?" Archie asks and she realizes he was paying attention to her too.

 "No, I'm fine thanks," she says. "Plus,  Your jacket doesn't really work with this Katie thing I've got going on."

 " I was sure you were going to say that," Archie says. "It's really pretty. Your cape." he says nodding to the garment. He only noticed it properly now. There are tiny intricate designs illustrating it.

 "Thanks."

 They work for a couple of more minutes down a couple of bucks and arrive in front of a ship cafe called Joe's coffee full stop it was an old building but it was renovated. He's surprised Veronica would even come to a place like this.

 When they walk in, the door opens with the creek. Instantly, the smell of coffee hits him. He's always liked it. The bitterness that comes with it too. He remembers his dad's early mornings for work. The coffee maker whirring downstairs on the kitchen counter. He owns a construction company in Riverdale so he works long hours and needed the stuff. He would buy cheap stuff from the supermarket and would always let Archie have a little.

 She walks ahead of him reading the staff warmly. It's like most of other cafes but there's more warm feeling behind it. He definitely likes this place.

 Veronica turns around. "Chocolate chip?" she asks, her doe eyes twinkling.

 "Definitely. Let me pay though." he says whilst pulling his wallet out from his jacket.

 "No. It's fine. My treat. After all it's me touring you." She says covering his hand with hers, her perfectly manicured eyebrows arched.

 "But-." Archie starts.

 "No buts." She says wiggling her finger in his face.

 She walks up to the counter, orders and pays, much to Archie's distaste.

 "They'll be ready in 5," she announces. "Let's sit."

 Sitting down, she asks Archie: "Do you have anything I can listen to? Like one of your songs?"

 "Oh yeah." he says taking his phone and headphones out. "Here. Passing his phone over and headphones. She turns on the phone and the song.

 "I never made it to the EP." he says just as Veronica takes the headphones off. "Too boring and depressing." he says laughing nervously.

 "It's amazing how you can express yourself. You weren't in a very good place then were you though?" Veronica asks, cautiously.

 "No, but that was an experience from a couple of years ago. It was hard to get over." he says. "Things are... better now."

 "Your pancakes." the waiters interrupts. Veronica drags her gaze away from him and Archie does the same.

 "Thanks." She nods, dismissing her.

 They eat in silence. Stealing looks at each other.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 "I had fun today." Veronica says, shuffling uncomfortably on the pavement in front of her apartment. She looks down trying not to meet his eyes.

 "Me too." Archie replies. He takes her by surprise and bends down to kiss her cheek.

 His lips are warm and soft. The kiss is light and fleeting but she can still feel it on her left cheek. The sensation overwhelms her. She lifts her hand to feel where he kissed, wanting more.

 "Goodbye, Ronnie." he says disappearing around the corner, leaving her to take in the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I just wanna see,_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are,_

_You know that I see it,_

_I know you're a star,_

_Where you go I follow._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Arch, could you pass by Betty's fitting today? I know it's out of your element but I obviously can't go." Jughead says, his mouth typically full of food. The morning haze still lingering in the air leaving Archie groggy.

 "Sure, bro," Archie says upon seeing how important this seemed to be for Jughead.  "Anything else?"

 "Maybe stay in your apartment for the night?" Jughead winces because both of them know what him and Betty will be up to tonight. "I know it's inconvenient because it's so far but it's only 1 nigh-"

 "It's fine Jug." Archie says cutting him off. He gets up and puts this dishes in the large never-ending pile. 

 Anyway, he wanted to get Veronica's number yesterday but he was too scared so today would be a perfect time since she would most definitely be there. He enjoyed himself yesterday and she was a great presence. 

 "So... um, who else will be there?"

 "Obviously Veronica and the bridesmaids. Maybe Kevin." Jughead shrugs. 

 "Although... I don't think he's coming." Jughead says.

 "Kevin?" Archie asks, interest piqued.

 "Oh yeah, he's like Veronica and Betty's source of gossip and their best friend. He's also gay." Jughead says. "Better get going."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 The address is pretty far away and traffic is worse than usual so Archie decides it'll be better if he takes the Subway and walk the remaining blocks. 

 About 5 fans ask him for a photo and he politely says yes. He thinks back to when people didn't know or care who he was and they only turned around to look at him for his hair. He's loves the newfound fame but being less noticed was better. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 "It's beautiful." Betty whispers barely audible. 

 "Jughead is a lucky man." Toni chimes. Veronica tells like a proud mother. Tears are willing up in her eyes before she knows it. She runs over and hugs the emotional blonde.

 The dress is simple and modest but looks amazing on Betty. It's off-white and off the shoulder with long, white, lace sleeves. It bruzhes off the floor but part of it detatches to make it knee length and more manageable. It has a small silver band at the waist and falls straight down. She really looks more like a princess than a bride.

 "Oh my God, Betty." Polly says, tears brimming in her eyes.

At that Betty runs into her sister arms and starts crying of happiness.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a man outside asking to talk to you Betty. He says his name is Archie Andrews. Shall I let him in?" the assistant from the boutique says.

 Betty dries her tears and gestures for her to let Archie in.

 Veronica double checks her maid of honour dress in the mirror.

 It's a beautiful wine-coloured dress that Betty picked for her, with guidance from herself, of course. It's silky and almost looks like a nightgown but longer and more tight-fitting. It has a slit coming up from the knee-length bottom coming up to her thigh, not risking much. All the bridesmaids have the same one but in a pale pink.

 And a second later Archie enters the room. His gaze immediately lands on Veronica taking her in. Veronica glances at him and they share a look before she looks down and blushes.

 As always, she's flawless, wearing a dress that Archie immediately approves of. His heart is pounding and he can't think of a time he's been this nervous around a girl. 

 Remembering why he's here, Archie says: "Um, uh... Hi. Betty could I talk to you for a sec?"

 "Sure." Betty says. She looks stunning too but he doesn't think of her in that way. More like a brother type way.

 "What would you need to tell her Archiekins? Is Jughead getting cold feet?" Veronica giggles from the corner she was standing in.

 "Um, yeah." he laughs nervously then realises. "Oh no! I mean no!" he says correcting his nervous mistake.

 "Betty, Jughead told me to tell you that he has a special evening planned out for you tonight." Archie says. "He obviously couldn't come himself." Archie says gesturing to the dress.

 "Oh yeah." Betty giggles. "I see. Well, thanks so much Arch. I'll let you go now tell him I'll see him tonight then." She embraces him quickly and ushers him out.

 Veronica darts him a smile and he gives one back in return. There's the flutter in his heart again. He turns to leave and rushes out the door.

 Veronica is talking to Polly about their night out tonight but Archie dropping by beings an idea to her head.

 "I'll be right back." Veronica says to Polly, cutting her off mid-sentence. She runs towards the closing door and catches it just in time. She closes it behind her and finds Archie just about to leave the lobby.

 "Archie!"

 "Hey, Veronica." he gives her a small smile.

 She bites her lip slightly before speaking; "Well, we're going out tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to tag along?" 

 "I guess. Who else is coming?" Archie says, in thought.

 "Josie McCoy, Reggie Mantle, Kevin and the other bridesmaids." Veronica says. She silently prays he says yes.

 "Well, I think I might come. Are you sure it's all right?" Archie asks sweetly.

 "Of course! I must go now. We'll come pick you up. 9 o'clock all right?" Veronica says, excitedly.

 "Yeah, yeah it's good." Archie replies, smiling softly at Veronica.

 "See you then. Bye!" she says reaching on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 Just as he's walking out the door, Archie hears a horn beep. He sees Veronica's car. There's only Kevin and Veronica in the car and Archie feels relieved. He has a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans on.

 "Hey stranger!" Kevin shouts. "Get in. Let's go partyyyy!" he continues. Typical Kevin. Archie laughs.

 "Ok. I'm coming." he replies.

 Archie sees Veronica sitting in the drivers seat in her outfit and his jaw drops. The black dress leaves him raving. It plunges dramatically into a V at the front and is extremely short.

 "Hurry up and pick your jaw up off the floor." Kevin laughs. This causes Veronica to blush. Archie goes tomato red and gets in the car.

 "Hi." he whispers to her.

 "Hey." Veronica says looking up through her long eyelashes at him. She is perfect to him. Every little quirk is adorable to Archie.

 Veronica starts the engine. They drive off into the city.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 The club is full. And Archie means full, like full to the brim. You literally cannot find a space to stand up. He just been sitting at the bar talking to Reggie. Catching up for 2 hours.

 "So, you and Josie are finally a thing?" Archie asks, raising his eyebrow to Reggie grinning down into his drink.

 "Yeah. We went through a rough patch around college but we made it out." Reggie replies honestly. "She's something special."

 Archie just nods and scans the crowd. Suddenly, he sees Veronica dancing with a man in the crowd. She looks alive and happy but the man gives Archie a bad vibe. 

 He bends down and whispers something in her ear and starts to drag her away to a corner. Veronica is pulling away but he keeps going.

 They enter the bathroom and at this stage Veronica looks panicked and now this is th er point Archie's blood boils from anger.

 He mutters an excuse to Reggie and gets up. His hands are balled into fists and his jaw is clenched. Suddenly, the man with Veronica earlier comes out the door practically fuming.

 Archie takes him by surprise and grabs his collar and smashes him against the wall. 

 "What did you do to Veronica?" Archie practically spits out. The other man's breath reeks of alcohol.

 "What? You mean that tease in there. Nothing she's just a waste of time. She fucking kicked me in the balls. Bitch." he speaks. This was the tipping point for Archie.

 "Don't." Archie punches him square in the face. Blood gushes out his nose. "Talk." he punches him again but in the eye this time. "About." he knees him in the stomach. "Veronica." Archie punches him one last time in your mouth.

 "Now let's see if your face will still be pretty after this." Archie growls. Archie drops the man and he runs away, getting the message.

 He barges through the door and hears Veronica crying past the bathroom stall door. He knocks on it gently.

 "Occupied!" she shouts.

 "It's me. Archie." Archie says, sitting down on the ground facing the door. 

 "Go away Archie." She whispers. He can hear her whimper slightly.

 "No. I'm staying right here Ronnie, until you open the door." Archie says stubbornly.

 "The man might come back, Archie." She admits.

 "Oh, I don't think so. His little face alone will be a reminder to stay away." Archie says with a laugh at the end.

 Unexpectedly, the door unlocks and reveals a dishelved Veronica. She stares down at Archie as he gets up. Her cheeks are streaked with tears and Archie's heart breaks for her.

 He hugs her softly but he feels her tense up for a second before she softens again and let's out a shaky breath.

 She pulls out of the hug and looks up into Archie's brown eyes. "Thank you Archie. But, you didn't have to do that."

 "Yeah I did." Archie says, placing his hands on her arms. They stare at each other in silence until Archie says: "Let's get you home."

 "Ok." Veronica says.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 When they reach Veronica's apartment, Archie sees she has fallen asleep, her dress very close to showing too much. Archie gently picks her up and carries her into the apartment unlocking the door with the keys she gave him earlier that night.

 He takes her to her room and softly puts her on the bed and wraps the covers around her.

 He plants a kiss on her forehead and gets ready to leave when she starts to stir. Her eyes flutter open revealing her chocolate brown orbs. Suddenly Archie is called by her voice.

 "Stay. Stay with me Archiekins." Her voice is heavy. Archie thinks about what he's doing and he agrees.

 "Ok."


	3. Sorry

So I haven't updated this in nearly a year. There's many reasons for this. 

First of all, I didn't go on this website at all for a long, long time. Second of all, I had found that this was taking up too much of my time even though ao3 is pretty low maintenance compared to Wattpad, etc... Third, is that I HATED my writing. HATED it. Always will. Fourth reason is that I lost interest in this book and Riverdale. But now I have been back on for a while and finally, well, I just grew out of actually WRITING fanfiction.

Even though I don't like Riverdale anymore, I have new interests and this website is a good place to explore them. I am not really in many fandoms. Never was, except for Marvel and the Dolan Twins but I wouldn't exactly WRITE fanfiction about them. I will only occasionally read some.

I'm sorry if people were actually looking forward to this but nahhh. lol. Anyway, I will see you guys around but this is definitely the end of me writing this book or anything about Riverdale.

All love guys,

Honestlyandtruthfully


End file.
